


Get What You Need

by creampuffer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!Geno, top!Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pat gets the text “July 31, 1986,” he racks his brain for why the date is significant. He can’t come up with anything, though he doesn’t suppose it matters. It’s been a while since the last one, and he’s ready for whatever it brings. Despite that, when he opens his door to Evgeni Malkin standing on his doorstep, he’s not prepared.</p>
<p>"Uh…can I help you?"</p>
<p>"I come in?" Geno asks, curving his spine inward like he’s making himself smaller.</p>
<p>"….sure?" Kaner says.</p>
<p>“July 31, 1986. My birthday.”<br/>---</p>
<p>(or, Kaner tops the hell out of Geno)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired off of Password Protected and also a tumblr drabble thing that lily the enabler posted (it's the summary, which isn't in the actual fic).  
> who knew i would become so enamored with (bottom) geno that i actually wrote it?  
> also, this is completely unbeta'd. if you see any glaring errors, drop me a line and i'll fix it.

Pat closes the door behind Malkin and waits for him to speak, to give Pat some kind of direction. But Malkin is completely silent, shoulders hunched and cheeks flushed red as if he’s nervous or something. Pat knows how Malkin is on the ice, confident and capable. He’s a beast on the ice. Pat doesn’t know this timid creature. Seeing him this way is a little weird.

"Do you, uh, want to sit down or something?" 

"Yes, okay," Malkin manages to say as he nods. 

Forget a little weird. This is downright shocking, Kaner thinks, as Malkin sits on the very edge of the cushion at the opposite end of the couch. He doesn’t know what to say to a man who can barely look him in the eye. And Malkin sure doesn’t seem like he’s going to open his mouth and explain himself any time soon. So…

"Hey," he all but whispers. But the sudden break in the silence is enough to startle Malkin. "You know that whatever you want, whatever you’re here for, I’m okay with. Right?"

Malkin turns wide eyes on Pat, opens and closes his mouth a few times as though about to speak. In the end, though, he stays silent. 

"You obviously got the password because you can be trusted," Pat continues. "And, you know, that trust goes both ways. I trust you, Malkin. Trust me? I won’t think less of you for what you want."

"Geno."

"What?"

"Call me Geno."

Pat smiles, sees Malkin -  _Geno_ \- relax a little. “Call me Pat?”

He nods, a quick little jerk of his head. Pat wonders what’s made him tense up again. “I -” Geno starts, voice rough. “I want…” He cuts himself off with a groan, hands scrubbing through his hair in frustration. “Not know how to say.”

"Like you don’t know the words in English?" Because Pat knows there’s a language barrier here, knows Geno still struggles. And God knows Pat can’t speak Russian. He’d worked hard to forget even the most basic of words he’d learned for Sochi after how fucking disappointing that whole trip had been. 

"No. Know words. Just hard to say. Hard to ask."

He sounds so  _sad_  and it tugs at Pat’s heartstrings. He gets up and moves closer to Geno, sits so close their knees knock together.

"Can I try something," Pat asks. "Close your eyes, okay?"

And when Geno’s eyes are shut, squeezed tight in nervous anticipation, Pat throws a leg over him, lets Geno take his full weight as he straddle’s his lap, and kisses Geno softly. Geno kisses back, sort of. He’s still so tense, not touching Pat at all. Pat’s suddenly unsure of himself.

"Is this not what you wanted?"

When Geno shakes his head, Pat is so embarrassed. He wants to move, get off Geno. But when he tries to move away, Geno wraps his arms around Pat, holds him tight and close.

"I thought you wanted," me, "this." And the disappointment in his voice is pretty fucking obvious. Who knew getting rejected by Evgeni Malkin would hurt so much?

"I do, Pat. Just not…" Geno still can’t finish his thoughts. Pat wants to be angry, frustrated, but the look on Geno’s face is so close to pleading Pat pushes those feelings down.

"If you cant say it, maybe you can show me." 

Geno grunts, seems to approve, because all of a sudden he’s lifting Pat up off his lap - enough so that Geno can swing his legs onto the couch and stretch out. Pat’s caught up in the ease with which Geno can manhandle him that it takes him a minute to realize what Geno’s doing. Because Pat’s still on top of Geno. But now Geno’s legs are spread, his large hands moving Pat so he’s lying down between them. And Geno’s tilting his hips up, just enough, so that Pat’s dick is pressed right up against his ass.

Which…hello. Pat’s dick likes that a lot.

"You want me to…" Pat trails off.

"Always fuck," Geno chokes out. "Never take cock. Want you to."

Pat lets his head fall, can barely handle the want he sees in Geno’s eyes. “Fuck me,” he whispers against Geno’s chest.

"No, fuck  _me_ , Patrick.”

—

They move to Patrick’s bed. Geno’s a big guy, they need the room. Especially with all the things he wants to do to him. Like right now, how he’s kneeling between Geno’s spread legs, both completely naked. He trails one finger down the length of Geno’s cock, over his balls and past - until he can slip between his cheeks and trace around Geno’s hole. The noise Geno lets out is so soft, so pleased. It goes straight to Pat’s cock.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?"

"Just me. Fingers."

Pat has to bite back his pleased groan. Usually, when someone comes to him with his password, they’re there to take Pat - whether it’s his mouth or ass. Rarely do they want Pat to use their bodies. He gets it, he’s small…ish. And he loves getting fucked. It’s no hardship for him. But he wonders if the way his height affects his sex life also works in the reverse for Geno. He’s so huge - everywhere - and outside of women, if Geno’s ever even been with a guy, there’s no doubt he’s expected to top. The fact no one’s taken the time to properly play with his ass is a fucking shame. 

"Their fucking loss, man." And he punctuates the statement by pressing just hard enough so the tip of his fingers pushes inside.

Geno, he just,  _keens_ ; this high pitched sound, as his hips jerk at the sensation. “ _Pat_ rick.”

Pat gets this idea. Because if Geno’s losing it from just a finger, imagine if…

"Roll over, Geno. Hands and knees."

The guy doesn’t even question Pat’s orders, just moves. That turns Pat on almost as much as the sight of Geno’s ass pushed up and out for Pat to fucking ruin.

"You’re gonna love this," Pat soothes as he runs a hand down Geno’s back.

And then Pat just goes for it, spreads Geno’s cheeks so he can  _lick_ , and Geno shouts something in Russian. Pat has no idea what Geno said, but it sounded good, great even, if the way Geno pushes back against Pat’s face says anything. 

"Good right?"

Geno shudders as Pat’s breath fans across his damp skin. “Yes. More. _Please_.”

Pat could draw this out but Geno doesn’t deserve that. He’s obviously waited so long to get what he really wants and Pat is going to love giving it to him. So he dives back in, licks up and down the crease of Geno’s ass, points his tongue and pushes against Geno’s hole until it gives under the pressure. And all the while Geno is crying out, spine arching and head thrashing against the pillow it’s on. Pat’s hands dig into the meat of Geno’s ass, trying to hold him still…even if the way Geno keeps trying to rock back for more turns Pat on so fucking much. 

He gets lost in the act, in the way his tongue and lips and jaw are starting to pleasantly ache, when Geno cries out. “Pat,  _Pat._ Stop or I come. Want cock first.”

And now it’s Pat shuddering as he pulls away and wipes at the spit on his cheeks and chin. 

He pushes at Geno, positions him on his back again. It says something how easily Geno lets it happen. How he just lets Patrick move him around even though he could stop Pat if he really wanted. The fact Geno wants Pat to handle him, well, it’s a lot to take. It’s really fucking hot. 

When he’s back in between Geno’s legs, Pat takes a second to just admire the way Geno looks. His cheeks are flushed, his chest is heaving and his dick…Jesus. He’s so  _wet_. And his lower stomach is practically coated with precome. “Fuck, man. Look at you. You fucking loved that, didn’t you?”

Geno covers his face with one arm, clearly embarrassed, but agrees. “Yes.”

"God, you’re so easy for it." And as he pushes his thumb inside Geno’s body, Pat can’t tear his eyes away from Geno’s cock, leaking at the tip again. Because Geno wants this so  _bad_. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Geno.” And Pat pulls his thumb out, replaces it with his first two fingers, and fucking gets to work.

—

He’s got three fingers buried deep in Geno’s ass, the man writhing under him every time Pat presses in and grinds against him. He’s cursing in both English and Russian, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the mattress.  He looks so fucking good like this. Pat wonders if he’d even need to reach down and jerk Geno’s dick to get him to come from his fingers alone. 

It’s something to possibly try another time, though, because Geno looks close to begging. And that’s not what Pat wants for him. Geno shouldn’t have to beg at all.

"You ready?" But Pat’s already rolling on the condom and slicking up with more lube before Geno can respond with a bitchy, "yes."

He goes slow as he presses in, doesn’t want to overwhelm Geno. But Geno has other ideas, uses those long legs to wrap around Pat and pull him in. He bites back the curse he wants to scream but Geno has no such compunctions. He lets out a hoarse “fuck” and rolls his hips to meet Pat’s tentative thrusts.

"No time for shy, Patrick. Give me cock good." 

And well, okay. Pat can do that.

He’s so much smaller than Geno, he’s suddenly reminded of, as he curls over his body. It makes it hard to kiss him as Pat moves inside him with long fluid strokes. So instead, Pat focuses on Geno’s nipples. His little, brown nipples that are extra sensitive, as Pat finds out when he licks one. 

Geno is moaning steadily louder as Pat continues to suck one, and then the other, into his mouth. He tries biting down gently and is encouraged by Geno’s cry of, “harder.”

The way Geno grips Pat’s ass, he can’t tell what he wants harder. So he goes for both, drives into Geno’s ass relentlessly as he bites at the other nipple. It makes Geno’s back bow off the bed. And Pat takes a moment to appreciate the view of his cock, hard, flushed and wet between them. It’s too bad he didn’t get his mouth on it before this all started.

"Wonder if I could lean down enough to suck your cock while I fuck you."

Geno makes this garbled noise at Pat’s words, tips his head back and shoots all over his chest. 

Holy shit, Pat thinks as he watches and feels the way Geno’s squeezed tight around his cock. He tries to slow down, ease up as Geno works through his orgasm. But the man is having none of that, still holding Pat’s ass and pulling him in deeper and harder in a quick rhythm that has Pat gasping and coming just minutes after Geno. 

It’s nice being able to fully collapse against Geno, not have to worry about crushing him. He takes full advantage, resting there even after he’s pulled out and thrown the condom off to the side. 

"That was really good," he breathes against the sweaty skin of Geno’s chest. 

"Yes," Geno agrees, sounding sated and sleepy.

Pat crawls up Geno’s body and kisses him deep and dirty, sucking on his lips the way he wanted to all night but hadn’t had enough time or presence of mind for. He loses himself to the feel of Geno’s tongue in his mouth, no expectation behind it and enjoys the good work he’s done. For Geno, who can hopefully be more demanding with whatever lucky guy he chooses. And for Pat, who sometimes worries about being able to really take care of someone’s wants and needs. And realizing after tonight that he can. 

"Maybe you’ll get my password again?" If he sounds hopeful, well…

"Maybe." Geno sounds hopeful too.

"And maybe now you’ll be able to ask for what you want."

Geno lifts his head enough to look down at Pat, kiss the top of his head. “Yes. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter here and tumblr here where i just so happen to accept fic prompts, if you're so inclined, that i fill at a near glacial pace


End file.
